


Beware the Ides of March

by stardustgirl



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Ideas of March, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: happy ides of march i guess ?





	Beware the Ides of March

Luke and Vader have been meeting and duelling for a year now.  This time, it’s in the hangar of a Destroyer the young Jedi infiltrated in an attempt to rescue one of their pilots, some kid named Wedge Antilles-- _what kind of names_ are _they giving their kids these days,_ Vader thinks, _like where did_ Wedge _come from?_

Luke drops his ‘saber as Vader lands a hit on his wrist, watching helplessly as it rolls off the catwalk they’re on.  The Sith Lord advances slowly.

“Just submit to the power of the Dark Side, and--”

Something stabs him in the back, managing to make it through his armor, and he stops, turning to see a very miffed Tarkin holding the hilt of a weird-looking vibroblade.

“Et tu, Tarkin?”

The man snorts.  “You drank the last of the caf and didn’t restart the machine.”

“Then fall Vader.”

He falls off the catwalk.

* * *

Luke glances down, watching the cloaked cyborg clunk heavily to the floor below before turning to Tarkin.  “What was that for? A bit of an overreaction, don’t you think?”

He shrugs.  “He was annoying me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first real attempt at crack, and I have to say...it went a LOT better than I expected. At least, I hope.


End file.
